1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a reduction in power usage as well as to a power saving effect display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-H11-354253-A discloses a technique to display a reduction in power usage for the user.
The device of JP-H11-354253-A for displaying the saving amount of power usage in an electric apparatus is configured so as to allow the user to choose between high-power mode and low-power mode. If the user chooses low-power mode, the saving amount of power usage with respect to a power usage of high-power mode can be calculated for a using time and displayed on a display unit in the form of a numerical value, a symbol, or a figure.
Incidentally, recent information processing apparatus such as notebook personal computers are provided with a so-called power saving function for reducing the power usage. In many notebook personal computers, various settings can be made; for example, any of various operation modes can be set to suit for battery driving and to suit for AC adaptor driving, and the power to a display unit or a hard disk drive can be shut off during non-use periods that are set for each operation mode. The power saving function of this kind information processing apparatus allows the user to use the information processing apparatus in various power usage states according to his or her using style.
However, in conventional techniques, no consideration is given to complex power usage settings provided in recent information processing apparatus. Furthermore, conventional techniques merely display the saving amount in power usage in an inhuman way and hence has difficulty enhancing the user's eagerness to attain power saving. Still further, in conventional techniques, no consideration is given to a target value of power usage, which makes it difficult for the user of an information processing apparatus and his or her manager to manage power saving activities sufficiently.